


Should I let my heart keep listening?

by Snowgem33



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kiss on the Cheek, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: She means to bring it up when Roxas and Lea arrive, but her anxiousness causes her to blurt it out prematurely.The others freeze, and no one speaks for a few moments."That's....nice?" Pence says awkwardly. Xion feels her cheeks warm in embarrassment.-----------Alternatively; Xion accidentally asked the Twilight Trio for advice on how to deal with her newfound feelings for Isa.





	Should I let my heart keep listening?

**Author's Note:**

> I should have a "Hayner, Pence and Olette" counter for this fic.

_"I think I've developed feelings for Isa."_

She means to bring it up when Roxas and Lea finally join them on top of the Clock Tower for their usual sea-salt ice cream and friendly discussion, but anxiety causes her to prematurely blurt the truth out when Olette asks if she's alright. 

The others freeze, ice cream half eaten, previous conversation abandoned due to shock. No one speaks for a few long moments.

"That's....nice?" Pence replies awkwardly, breaking the silence that had settled amongst them.

Xion feels her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

Hayner groans, elbowing his friend harshly in the side. "The heck was that?!"

Olette hums, smiling warmly. "He's right, though." She leans forward carefully so she can see Xion past her childhood friends. "It's sweet."

Her reassurance only causes the heat in Xion's cheeks to worsen. "I-it is?" she stammers, "Even though he used to despise me? Was absolutely horrible to myself and my friends?  _Is so much older than me_?!"

Well, now she's just rambling. Inwardly, she groans at putting such an emphasis on something as trivial as age, but she had to stop ranting at some point.

"I think there's enough extenuating circumstances for age not to matter in your situation." Hayner says with a grin, "Plus you guys saved the Worlds from falling into darkness at the hands of a madman! Anyone who has a problem can shove it, otherwise they'll become familiar with the wrong end of my Struggle bat!"

He emphasizes his point by waving around his now melting ice cream, causing Pence and Olette, who are closer to him than Xion is, to lean away. They all giggle at his enthusiasm.

"And you said 'used to'. I may not know that much about what happened between you guys in the past but you get along swimmingly now." Pence points out.

"Yeah, we do." Xion agrees, smiling softly.

She takes a bite of her abandoned ice cream, remembering how Isa as Saïx was put in charge of her once she was brought back. While he couldn't be nice to her in front of the others–especially not the Xehanort's–he made a point to be nicer when they were in private and even began teaching her how to use his weapon. With his past actions branded in the forefront of her mind, it took a bit for Xion to truly warm up to him. Eventually, his genuine desire to atone won her over, even if his original motivation for being nice to her was to please Lea. Xion will always be grateful to him for giving her a chance to reunite with Roxas and Lea.

"Honestly, Isa seems like a really cool guy." Hayner says.

"So, I should confess?" Xion asks sotly. Even just saying it has her feeling nervous.

"Only if you want to," Olette reassures, "you shouldn't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Xion thinks about it and nods with determination when she comes to a conclusion. "To be honest, the very idea of confessing makes me feel faint," she curls her free hand above her heart, and looks them all dead in the eyes, "but I want to do it. He deserves to know."

Hayner, Pence and Olette cheered. Xion grins, giggling at their enthusiasm.

"Whatever happens we've got your back, got it Xion?" Hayner asks, sporting his own grin.

Xion nods in return, still grinning. "Yeah. Thanks guys!"

After that, they chat for a while. They finish their ice cream but no one makes any attempts to leave. Roxas, Lea and Isa have yet to show up, after all.

Xion is in the process of describing one of the many missions she went on for the organization when they finally arrive.

"No need to worry anymore, ladies and gentlemen," Lea announces with a smirk," your heroes have arrived!"

Xion rolls her eyes fondly at her friend's antics before realizing what he means.

Roxas, Lea and Isa are all carrying their own ice cream but each of them are holding extras as well. Lea holds the most with three, while Roxas and Isa both hold two.

Both boys scoff at Lea's posturing. Roxas nudges Lea hard in the side. Lea's indignant cry of 'Hey!' goes ignored as Roxas hands his spare to Olette, who accepts with a grateful smile. Lea is grumbling when he hands Hayner and Pence their ice cream but smiles when they thank him.

Isa calmly holds out his extra for Xion. "For the lady." he states.

Cheeks warm, Xion smiles. She accepts the offered ice cream with a small 'Thanks' which causes Isa to smile back at her.

She expects it when Hayner, Pence and Olette giggle. However, for some reason Lea is smirking again. He gestures to herself and Isa with his now free hand.

"See?" he cheerily says to Roxas.

Roxas scowls in return. "That doesn't  _prove anything_ , Axel."

The boys don't say anything more as they sit down but their placements are odd. Usually, Isa sits farthest and only ever next to Lea. On Lea's other side is the spot where either Roxas or Xion will sit. Whomever isn't directly next to Lea has Hayner, Pence and Olette on their other side.

This time Roxas sits farthest with Lea next to him.... And Isa is  _right freaking next to her_. Her heart feels like it's going to explode.

She glances over to Hayner, Pence and Olette. They're all giving thumbs up and wearing supportive smiles.

Xion takes a deep breath to calm herself, then turns to Isa.

"Um, hey Isa...?" Her voice comes out hesitantly and she internly kicks herself.

Isa raises an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Xion?" he inquires with concern.

She nods. "Y-yeah. I'm fine... I just wanted to tell you..." Her voice fails her.

"Tell me?" Isa encourages softly.

Xion tries to speak again but nothing comes out, much to her embarrassment. Her face feels too hot.

By now Lea and Roxas have realized Xion's distress and are asking if she's okay. Isa waits calmly for her to continue.

Xion clenches her fist, feelings the stick from her ice cream dig into her skin. Since words aren't working, she'll have to try something else. With her free hand she tugs Isa so his face is closer to hers. Before she can give into her nerves, she plants a kiss on his cheek.

Hayner, Pence and Olette let out a cheer for the umpteenth time. Lea laughs and Roxas makes a choking sound.

When she pulls back, she sees that Isa is blushing. The sight causes her to gain confidence. "I just wanted to let you know that I like you." Xion says with a serene smile.

Past Isa, she can see Lea smirking at Roxas who is glaring at Isa's back.

" _I told you!_ " Lea exclaims.

"Whatever. Vexen's still going to kill him." Roxas replies.

Isa smirks, causing Xion's breath to catch. "Good thing Lea is around to save me then."

He leans down to kiss Xion's cheek. Xion lets out the most embarrassing squeak as his lips connect with her heated skin. She hears Isa chuckle. When he pulls back, he's smiling.

"I like you, too, Xion."


End file.
